A new School?
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: Kagome is getting beaten up in an all girls’ school. Her mom starts to get worried because she finds her in a hospital. Her mom gets an idea to send her to a a ALL BOY’S SCHOOL. How can her life get any worst?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. I was talking to a Very good friend and I got this Idea.

Smarmy: Kagome is getting beaten up in an all girls' school. Her mom starts to get worried because she finds her in a hospital. Her mom gets an idea to send her to a- a ALL BOY'S SCHOOL. How can her life get any worst?

Special note: They are Inu-hanyou and Miko. Only Miroku dos NOT have the Wind tunnel. Oh and KIKYO BASHING. At first it's Kikyo who's bashing on Kagome., But that ALL changes when she leaves school.

C  
H  
A  
P

T

U

R

1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream from a hall of Shikon school for girls.

"What's the matter? Can't fight?" A girl stood towering a cowering teen girl on the ground. The girl laughed. "Should I have mercy or should I continue to beat you up?"

"Please Kikyo! Have mercy!" The girl shouted at the girl that was standing above her.

"I don't know. Hmmm… Kagome." She thought. Kagome was crawled in to a ball. She had a thick trail of blood running down her right side of her lip. She felt like they had broken a bone in her rid cage. She was panting like a dog and it felt like she was going to die. 'This is it. If they don't stop I-I'll die.' Kagome thought this was it the end. 'Sango where'd you go? I need you're help.' Kagome's mind cried out.

"I think I'll let you go this time but, next time you won't be so luckily." And with a flick of her hair she left. Kagome fell unconscious on the floor. She was happy that they didn't continue to beat on her. Kagome was a beautiful young girl. She had raven black hair that went to her waist. Blue-gray eyes withered in pain. She was pale. Kagome woke up in the nurse's room. Her chest was burning in pain. Like some one had taken a hammer to it.

"Those are some injuries you got their Neh? You might want to get you're mom to take you to the hospital. Just in case you have a broken bone." The burning sensation in her chest just wouldn't stop. Kagome coughed up a little blood. "I guess that's my cue to go call for an ambulance." Kagome had long trails of the salty water running down her cheek. 'Why? What did I do to deserver such pain? I should of never been born just to receive pain.' Kagome was swimming in her thoughts as the white dressed nurse called 9-1-2. (I dunno) Kagome knew she was in good hands. So she let her self drift to an

un-easy sleep. In the next five minutes the paramedics where by Kagome's side lifting her onto a moveable bed.

NEXT DAY:

"Hunnn." Kagome moaned as she stirred in the bed. There was a little boy about 7 sitting close by to the bed. He had dark brown hair and carious brown eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt but with a green strip in the middle and he had a whitish blue color of pant that had holes in the knee area. On the other side of Kagome's bed was a woman. She was hunched over crying in her hands. When she heard this quit moan she looked strait up. Her brown eyes glazed over with tears and bags sat under the glazy eyes. She looked to be about 35. Her short brown hair was ruffled

"Mom, Where's Miroku? Shouldn't he be here?" The younger boy asked

"I don't know where you're bother is Souta. Yes he should he told me he was coming. I don't I really don't know any more." The mom said. All of the sudden the door opened quickly and shut. There was a tall man looking to be 16. He had violet eyes'. He also had black hair that was just long enough that it was in a ponytail that really looked like a shortened rat-tail. He had a purplish shirt on and baggy black jeans.

"Miroku!" Souta jumped up and ran over to the tall boy. Miroku had a white stuffed teddy bear that had a red ribbon tied to its neck. He also had white roses to match the teddy. Miroku looked down as he felt his shirt wetten. "Oh Miroku-onii-kun. What's going to happen?" He asked as his older brother looked down. (Just to let the people who don't know anything medical wise- breaking a rib is NOT the smartest thing to do. It could kill you if it was positioned right to stabbed right in to the heart or a major blood vessel. Just letting you know. On with the story)

"I don't know Souta. Here let me put these down and I'll talk to you ok?" Miroku asked as Souta let go nodding. Miroku walked over to Kagome's bed and set down the roses. He put the teddy bear in Kagome's arms. The teddy was her favorite stuffed animal. She treated him as if it was alive. The bead was the only present she had gotten from her dad when he was alive. Kagome's, Miroku's, and Souta's dad dies after Souta turned 2. He was killed in a car accident.

"Mmmm." A muffled sound came from Kagome. Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her mom looked down at her.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy you're ok." Kagome's mom said. Her older brother bent down and hugged her careful of her wounds. Miroku and Kagome are twins. Miroku being the older always knowing when some thing was wrong with his baby sister yet she was only 4 minutes younger.

"Hey sis, I have someone you might want to meet. COME ON IN!" He yelled at the closed door. A girl with a high tied ponytail came in. She had brown hair and beautiful deep chocolate eyes. This mysterious girl had a baby blue top on that showed her curves and a pair of bell bottom jeans that had a dragon going up the side and stop on her right side thigh.

"Kagome-chan." The girl rushed over to her. "I'm sooo sorry I couldn't be there to help." The girl was tearing up as she looked at her battered up friend.

"Sango, don't worry. I'm still here alive right?" Kagome asked trying to comfort the girl at her side. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"A year at the most." The girl bent down just like Miroku did and hugged her friend.

"Awww Can't I get some loving?" Miroku asked

"SHUT UP YOU PEVERT." Sango yelled "Can't you see where having a reacquaint meeting?"

"Kagome how long has this been going on?" Her mom asked

"Ever since I've been there" Kagome said.

"WHY HAVN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS?" Kagome's yelled. Kagome winced as her mom yelled at her.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't want to get any one in trouble." Kagome always though that if it was meant to be then let it be.

"Honey, this time you're gone way to far in protecting the people there. You can't even protect you're-self. That's it you'll go to a ALL BOY'S SCHOOL." Kagome's mom yelled the last part of the sentence.

"WHATT" Kagome yelled and fell unconscious.

So here we go with MOVIE EXTRA'S!

2nd movie: When they find the girls who treated Kirara (yes that is how you spell it)

MMiroku

SSango

B blue lady

PPink lady (Did you know that in the Japanese version there name's are glass and glass?)

D Director

I Inuyasha

S Sesshoumaru

KKagome

M: You've seemed to master our langue. You speak it fluently.

B: Indeed we do

P: After all we've been here for quit some time

M: So tell me what am I saying "Genki-Ka-Desu?" (How are you?)

D: Miroku what are you doing?

I: Swaying back in fort Hiya .hic. There .hic. Pulls out sword die stupid ladies. Wind hic. Scare

D: Inuyasha what in the 7 HELLS are you doing?

K: I just found Inuyasha's water bottle and you aren't going to like this. There was tequila and Vodka with a little water mixed in.

D: Oh no. grabs bridge of nose. 

S (comes out of dressing room grinning) Hey what's every one doing? (Looks at Inuyasha and starts laughing) Inuyasha's a happy drunk.

D Sesshoumaru! You did this didn't you?

S Ummm Heheh no it was Her! (Points to a statue of Midoriko and runs away)

D God please kill me now!


	2. A little info on Kagome and Miroku

Here we go oh and I don't own Inuyasha.

C!h!a!p!t!u!re!2!

Recap: "Honey, this time you're gone way too far in protecting the people there. You can't even protect you're-self. That's it you'll go to an ALL BOY'S SCHOOL." Kagome's mom yelled the last part of the sentence.

"WHAT" Kagome yelled and fell unconscious.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

About 2 hours later Kagome woke up. She looked around in the white room. She held her head and said "Ugh what happened? I feel like some one throw a hammer at my head."

"Kagome I feel bad for you. I've been in the same spot that you you're self are in. It's hard but I know you're mom will try and get you in the same room as Miroku." Sango said. "See before I left our school my mom and dad switched me to a boy's school and they said it would be awkward at first but I'd be fine."

"Kagome great news they said it would be fine to share brother to brother room." Her mom exclaimed

"What do you mean brother to brother? I'm a girl, or at least last time I checked I was a girl." Kagome said as she pointed to her chest.

"Not anymore you are now known as Kyo Higurashi a boy who attends North Shikon high for all boys. Though we might have to cut you're hair Kagome." Ms.Higarashi said.

"No no no and humm no." Kagome didn't like the idea because she had been told that she had hair of her father and where do you think Kagome got her stormy grey and blue eyes from. "I love my hair mom! I know some guys that have long hair and doesn't Inuwasha have long hair Miroku?" Kagome pointed out

"It's Inuyasha and yes he has long hair." Miroku rolled his eyes. Kagome wasn't into his social life now that she had one her self. _'And to think she's only 4 min. younger then me. I just hope she hasn't found out about **HIM**_.' Miroku's eyes flash a dangerous green. HE was the one why they where living with an (This may shock you) adoptive mother. Their real mom and dad was killed by him. '_Not until Kago shows changes will I tell her but only then is when I will tell her._'

"Miroku what's up?" Kagome asked as she detected something wrong with her brother.

"I was just thinking nothing important. Alright Kago get some sleep and rest up. I HAVE to go tell Inuyasha about how my twin "brother" will be coming to the school." Miroku smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead. He came up to Sango took her hand and said "My fair lady." He kissed her hand and ran out before Sango could hurt him. Kagome looked at Sango's face and saw it a deep crimson. Kagome giggled as Sango waved goodbye and headed out her self.

"The doctor would like to check Kagome. If she is doing fine she can go home today." The nurse dressed in purple scrubs said.

"Alright see you in a little while Kagome." Her mom and little brother walked out.

Kagome was being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Her mom was excited that Kagome or should I say Kyo would be starting school tomorrow. For right now thought Kagome just wanted to get home and sleep. She hadn't gotten to sleep last night because of the heart monitor that kept bleeping. (I don't blame her.)

"Mom can we stop by the mall on the way home if I'm going to be a boy then I have to dress like one." Kagome said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure. Let's drop Souta at home and pick up Sango first okay?" Her mom said.

"Sure thing mom.'" Kagome's cell went off. She picked it up. "Kagome here….. Oh hey Sango….. What's the matter? ... Oh my god…. I'm on my way right now." She hung up the phone and looked at her mom with misty eyes.

"Honey? What's the matter?" Kagome's mom put a hand on her shoulder.

"When Sango went home her mom and dad where killed. She said their was blood every where and she can't find Kohaku." Kagome broke out crying. Ms.Higurashi spun the car around and headed off to Sango's. '_I'll adopt Sango and Kohaku if I have to. I remember the day I saw Kagome and Miroku in the foster home.'_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( FLASHBACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_"Oh honey come on I want to see who they have." A young 25 Kaori said._

_"Fine, but we're not getting any little kids today Kao." Her husband said with a sigh of defeat. They walked into a musty old house that was not suitable for any kids. As they walked in they look to the corner where a bunch of little kids where laughing and tugging on a little girls midnight black hair. In anther corner was a little boy who also was getting beaten up but he was screaming._

_"KAGOME! KAGOME! Kagome." As he whimpered in a loud voice as the punches came harder he became quieter. As they lay there getting hit on Kaori had her mind decided. She was going to adopt them if it was the last thing she was going to do. She walked over to the little girl in one corner and the kids moved away from her. She had long midnight black hair with crimson red in it. Her eye's where an amber with silver flecks. She looked up with uncontrollable rivers of water steaming down her face. Her ears where those of a husky's. This little girls ears where flat against her skull. Kaori held a hand out and picked up the little girl._

_While she was doing this her husband went over and picked up the little boy. The little boy had a thick trail of crimson red blood flowing down from his mouth. The little boy was every thing the little girl looked like except his eyes. They where a bright jade green with flecks of silver. Anyone who looked at this little boy could tell he was often beat up like the little girl. The little boy pushed out of the arms of the person who was holding him and so did the little girl. They both went running towards either but, when they reached they hugged. They both looked to be 5. Kaori looked up to Sinju and he nodded. She walked towards them._

_"Hello there. I'm Kaori would you like to come and live with us?" Kaori asked. The little boy stud up and wiped his jaw. He pushed the little girl behind him_

_"Why? So we can get our hopes up and come back to here when you're done with us? We've been adopted 4 times just so they could beat us." The little boy looked brave but, inside he was frightened that they would slap him for being a beast to the world they where hanyou and no body liked hanyou's._

_"No. We would keep you and love you. May I ask you're name." Kaori asked and the little girl behind the boy was sobbing._

_"I-I-I'm Ka-Ka-Kagome." She sobbed out._

_"And I'm Miroku where twins. So if take one of us you have to take the other." Miroku said. So that was it. The finalized the papers and went home._

_"Mrs.Higurashi?" Miroku asked._

_"Please call me mom. What do you need?" Kaori ask._

_"Wipe her memory." Miroku said seriously._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I want Kagome to have the best child hood and she can't have that with all the stuff that has happened to us. I know you're a miko. I can smell it. So please do this for me Mom." He begged. Kaori was shocked. She didn't know hanyou's could smell that she was a miko. She smiled._

_"Miroku I will do this for you but, we have to cloak your hanyouness." He nodded_.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ENDFLASHBACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well we learn a lot about Kagome and Miroku and poor Sango. Please R&R

K : Kagome  
I : Inuyasha  
M : Miroku  
S : Sango  
D : Director

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I : (pokeing the director) You think we killed her?

K : No surely she'll wake up. If not I call dibs on her money!

M : --; Kagome you can't do that!

S : Yeah! We get half too!

D : (opens eyes) No one gets my money when I'm dead.

I : See she's dead Kagome.

K : But Inuyasha she just spoke!

I : No she didn't! I think I can hear. ( yells)

K : Inuyasha come here.

I : (walks over to Kagome.)

K : Here's you're problem. (pull ear plug out of Inu.'s ear.)

I: Oh heheheh


End file.
